The Truth
by cakira
Summary: Virgo and Leo/Loki have been dating for a while, but one day, he just stopped caring?


"Welcome back Leo" Virgo greated her beloved boyfriend "it's been quite a while since I've seen you"

He took her in his arms and giggled "missed me?"

She looked up at him, with a face he'd never seen before, normally she always were so calm, but something has changed. She looked happy, but yet sad, and angry.

"I missed so much" she whispered and hid her face at his chest.

They've been dating for a while now, and they've known each other even longer, but Leo had never seen Virgo show sadness or anger.

He cupped her face and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm sorry Virgo, but Lucy needs me, she needs her knight in shining armor"And then he was gone again.

Virgo went back to her place, and curled up under her blanket.

They were both Princess's spirits, and they had to be there for her when she needed them, but she really missed him. Everytime she asked him if she could join him and help, he always turned her down, and when he finally got back, he was too busy or too tired to spend time with her.

Virgo felt a tear run down her chin, she loved him, she really did. Sadly she was unsure about how he felt. Leo had dated a lot of women, and spirits, she was just one out of many. But he, he was her first lover, her first boyfriend.

She wanted to be with him all the time, why couldn't they be more like Scorpio and Aquarious?! They always were together, they spend all their time together, you never saw Aquarious without Scorpio, and you never saw Scorpio without Aquarious. That's what she wanted, she wanted Leo around her all the time, every day. She needed more than a kiss every month.

She loved him, and at the same time she hated him for pushing her away and not caring enough for her. Unlike Leo she didn't get along with everyone, she only had a few friends.

Cancer, who Leo didn't want her to see, because he saw him as a threat. Cancer once confessed his love to her, of course Virgo didn't feel the same way, but Leo still saw him as a threat.

And of course Aries, Aries another one of Leo's ex-girlfriends. Aries was great, but Virgo was still a bit scared of her, Aries and Leo had known each other so long, they knew everything about each other, they had something her and Leo would never get.

Virgo sighted, what should she do? A part of her wanted to leave, but she knew that she couldn't, she loved him too much. Virgo could not and would not imagine her life without Leo as her boyfriend. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, Leo was holding her in his arms. She blushed softly, and closed her eyes. This was what she wanted, she wanted him near her, she wanted his arms around her, she was safe. She turned around so she was facing him, and reached out for his chest, she wanted to make sure that it was real, that he really was there, holding her.

He kissed her gently on the forehead. "good morning princess"

"good morning Leo" she stole a quick kiss from his lips, and couldn't help but laugh at his suprised face.

"when did you get here?"

He sighted, and looked her in the eyes for a while, before he answered. "I don't remember, when I came back from Lucy, I went to Aries's place..."

-He went to Aries's place?!-

Virgo pushed him away gently, she had to make some space.

"Why did you go there?" she whispered and the her fear was seen in her eyes.

He moved closer, aiming for a kiss, but she laid a hand on his chest so he couldn't get closer.

"why did you visit Aries?" she asked again, and tried to make her voice sound normal, which didn't go so well, he voice was shaking, she already knew the answer.

He looked her deep in the eyes "I'm sorry Virgo" he whispered "that's not why I went there, I don't know, it just happened"

She sat up quickly, with her back agains him. He laid a hand on her back.

"Don't touch me!" a tear ran down her face, quickly followed by others.

"V- Virgo... babe... don't be like that" his voice were soft and low "Please Princess"

-Princess... he always calls Lucy for princess... is that why she never were allowed to come?-

"Please... go..." it was hard to say the words, not only because of the tears who were running down her face, but also because she knew what those words ment. Goodbye, their happiness had reached an end. Leo got up, kissed her gently on the back and left her room, for the last time.

Virgo fell back at her bed, and cried loudly. He was gone, it was all her fault. If she haven't been her, he wouldn't have visited Aries. Aries, why couldn't she be more like Aries! Everyone loves Aries... Everyone knows Aries... Aries and Leo had the same friends, stories and apparently feelings.

She was just some girl, one out of Leo's collection.


End file.
